


Ectober Week 2015

by Otakubarto



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempted Sucide, Costumes, Ectober Week 2015, Gen, Ghost Lights, Possession, talk of cow tipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakubarto/pseuds/Otakubarto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for Ectober Week. Themes this year are Ghost Lights, Possession, Costumes/Masks, Urban Legends, Candy/Seance, Mischief Night, and Bad End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing a fic since Jr. High. Ugh the horror! Thank you to my one friend for beta reading these, and to all my friends who had to listen to me blather on about these prompts. Also thank you for giving me ideas guys!

“So why are we in a middle of a corn field, eighty miles from town again?” Sam asked Danny, who was in his ghost form hovering over the stalks of corn.

“He heard about some ‘ghost lights’ and wanted to see if they’re a threat,” Tucker replied, doing air quotes around ghost lights.

Danny kept scanning around the field and hovered closer to the other two, “If they do turn out to be a threat I wanna take care of it now before they decide to come to Amity. Besides if we check this out now there’s a higher chance my dad won’t hear about them, and then try to drag the whole family out here. Which is a bad idea.”

“How is that bad if your dad wants to come here?” Sam stopped walking and asked.

Danny lowered himself down to the ground with a sigh. He then said, “Last time he heard about a ghost light, he dragged us to Joplin Missouri. Turns out the ghost light was just headlights from the highway nearby. So he wanted to capture it, aaand almost got hit by a truck.” Danny was looking down at the ground rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yikes,” both Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

“Yeah. So you see why I don’t want him to find out?” Danny asked as he started flying again.

Sam and Tucker started following again. Tucker the piped up, “Yeah he might run into a combine or a cow.”

“Dude that combine part was not funny,” Sam said as she punched Tucker, who yelled out in pain.

Danny chuckled a little and said, “We also don’t want dad to get in trouble for cow tipping.”

“Cow tipping is not real Danny,” Sam said.

As the three where arguing if cow tipping was real and debating if they should test it out, they didn’t noticed little lights popping out from the corn behind them. After ten minutes of Sam telling the boys not to tip a cow, they noticed that some light was behind them. Hoping it isn’t a local farmer they turn around. All three gasp. Behind them was at least a hundred half dollar size balls of light floating behind them.

“I think we found the ghost lights,” Tucker told the other two.

“You think?” Danny snapped and started to charge up an ectoblast. As his hand started to glow, all the lights zoomed to Danny. They knocked him out of the air and on to the ground.

“DANNY!” Sam and Tucker yelled running over. As they got over Danny stood up and just brushed them off of him. But they zoomed right back.

Sam and Tucker watched Danny repeat the brushing them off and them attaching themselves back to him a couple more times. “Are they hurting you, Danny?” Sam asked.

“No,” Danny replied, as he brushed them off again, and they reattached. “I think they are cuddling me?”

“Ok, so we need to add ghost lights along with Paulina to what is attracted to Danny Phantom,” Tucker said smiling at his best friend.

Sam and Danny gave Tucker a deadpan look. “They may be attracted to your ectosignature Danny,” Sam told Danny, “Try changing back to see if they will stop cuddling you.”

Danny nodded his head. A ring of light appeared about Danny’s waist and separated, one going up and one going down. Standing there was Danny Fenton. Danny brushed off the lights again. This time they stayed off of him.

“Ok so they are not a threat,” Danny said looking at the lights hovering around them. “Let’s head home.”

As the three headed back to the Specterspeeder, Tucker said, “Maybe we should call them the Paulina ghost lights.”

“Tucker!” Danny and Sam said as they got back in the speeder and flew off. Unbeknownst to them the ghost lights hovered for a few minutes and then blinked out one by one.  
\--------------  
A week passed, Danny was having a rare night to just relax. As he was lying on his bed he noticed a light coming from his windows. As he sat up ghost lights started to flow through his windows. It look like the lights doubled from the last time.

“What?” Danny asked as he stared slacked jaw at the lights, “What do you want?”

The lights then got close together and formed themselves to look like his symbol on his Danny Phantom suit.

“Oh man I need to call Tucker and-“ Danny stopped talking as the lights then formed what looked like a PDA.

Danny just stared and then said, “Sam.” The lights unformed but seemed like they were confused. “Sam likes plants,” Danny told them. The lights then quickly formed into a rose.

Danny tested a couple of times of saying his name (which they formed his symbol), Tucker’s name (back to the PDA), and Sam’s name (they formed a rose).

“Oh this may be fun.”  
\----------------  
The next day Danny told Tucker and Sam to come over he had something to show them. They came to his house and Danny said, “Quick to my room.”

“What’s the hurry?” Tucker asked.

“They found me last night,” Danny said with an excited grin, “First I was confused but now this is great!”

“Who is they?” Sam asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

“Why,” Danny said, still with a grin. He opened the door to finish his sentence, “The ghost lights!”

“Dude!” Tucker said as he saw all the lights in Danny’s room.

“Danny I don’t kn-“ Sam stopped talking as the lights formed Danny’s symbol.

“I taught them to form things to symbolize with people!” Danny told. “Maybe I can get them to help me out with chores and homework!”

“Danny you can’t just do that,” Sam said. “Tell him Tucker.” As Sam said Tucker’s name the lights formed a PDA.

“Nice,” Tucker said smiling. “Sam.”

The lights then formed a rose at Sam’s name.

“Ok that is impressive,” Sam said, “Who else did you teach them.”

Danny just smiled bigger, “Jazz.” The lights formed an open book.

“Mom.” The lights moved to form one of the bazookas.

“Dad.” Not surprisingly the lights formed Jack Fenton’s face.

Tucker and Sam starting chucking at Jack’s face. “There is one more,” Danny said with a shit eating grin, “Vlad.”

The lights started to form a new shape that had wings and a beak.

“Is that?” Sam asked looking at the shape, “Toucan Sam?”


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't mean to hurt the ones you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted suicide

"Wouldn't have pegged you as someone who wants a tat," a seventeen year old girl said. Jazz looked up to look at the girl's teal undercut hair. She also noticed that she had an eyebrow ring and an outline of a phoenix on her neck.

"Hi Kat," Jazz whispered. She moved her eyes to look at her hands, "I'm just getting a small one on my back. It's going to be for Danny."

"Oh," Kat said sitting down next to Jazz, "Is he doing better?"

"Yeah," Jazz whispered. Jazz look back up to Kat, "So what are you here for?"

"I'm getting this baby filled," Kat said pointing at the outline on her neck, "It's for my baby sister. I thought the phoenix would be cool, cause she was in that fire. We all thought she was a goner till Phantom came and saved her. She still has the scars but she rose from the ashes."

"Jasmine Fenton," a lady called in the back.

"Well I'll see you at school," Jazz said standing up.

"Yeah see ya," Kat waved, "if you need any advice for tat care, just ask!"

_It's for Danny. It's for Danny._ Jazz thought as she walked back.

"Hi! I'm Nikki, I'll be doing your tattoo," the woman with the pixie cut red hair said, "I looked though your forms, everything checks out. Are you wearing a cami under your shirt?"

"Yes," Jazz said.

"Great. Please take your top shirt off and lie on your stomach here," Nikki said as she patted the chair.

Jazz took off her shirt and lied down. _For Danny. For Danny._

"Do you prefer Jasmine or something else," Nikki asked as she got things set up.

"Please call me Jazz," Jazz mumbled.

"Ok Jazz, any request for background music?" Nikki asked as she stood by the radio.

"If you have classical, can you play that?" Jazz asked.

"Of course," Nikki said as she hooked up an iPod to the radio, "I have a playlist with about a hundred classical songs. I don't seem it but I have a wide range of musical taste."

As Rhapsody in Blue started playing Nikki rolled over to Jazz in a rolling chair. "Let's see want you want," Nikki said as she looked at the picture, "Supernatural fan are you?"

"You could say that," Jazz told her.

"Well you are in luck. I have done quite a few," Nikki said and she rolled up one of her sleeves, "I have one myself and it DOES stop possession! One ghost tried to overshadowed me and he failed. Wasn't too happy afterwards. Tried to attack me but Phantom came and stopped him. That kid is a real hero." 

Jazz smiled and said, "More than you know."

"I bet," Nikki said and then put on some latex gloves. "Ok Jazz I am going to start now. Try to relax. Concentrate on the music or something else. Try to not focus on what I am doing." Nikki pick up the needle, "Ready?"

Jazz swallowed, "R-ready." 

As Nikki started on the tattoo, Jazz thought of the events that led her here.

\-----------

_"Hey Jazz can we talk?" Danny asked standing in the doorway to his sister's room._

_"No Danny," Jazz snapped, "I am too busy right now."_

_"But Jazz," Danny pleaded, "This is about my 'extracurriculars'!"_

_“Danny,” Jazz said turning around to face Danny, “this is more important than your ghost hunting.”_

_Danny just stared at Jazz with confusion. “Ok,” Danny said as he slowly walked out of her room._  
\-----------  
The next night, Danny stood outside of Jazz’s door. He raised his hand to knock, but paused. He bit his lip and then knocked. Danny heard a faint come in, and he opened the door. 

_“J-Jazz,” Danny said as he poked his head around the door, “A-are you busy?”_

_“Yes,” Jazz said in a short tone._

_“D-do you mind if we can talk,” Danny asked as he walked into her room, “I really need to talk to someone. Sam and Tucker are on that college tour trip.”_

_“Why didn’t you go with them?” Jazz asked._

_“Jazz you know why,” Danny said looking confused, “I can’t leave the town unprotected!”_

_“Or cause you know you won’t get accepted into college,” Jazz said picking up a book._

_“Jazz!” Danny said with an extremely hurt look on his face._

_“Danny I am just stating facts,” Jazz said looking at her brother, “With the way your grades are, I don’t think any college with accept you.”_

_Danny hung his head and his shoulders where shaking. “I-I’m going to go to bed,” Danny said heading out the door.  
“Night Jazz.” Danny waited for a moment before closing the door to hear Jazz’s usual ‘night little brother’. But it never came._

_\------------_

_“I am glad I got that little girl out of the fire!” Danny said running up to his sister. Jazz was watching the firemen put out the fire._

_“You wouldn’t have needed to save her if you didn’t let the building get hit by Ghost X’s weapons,” Jazz said not looking at Danny._

_“First off his name is Skulker,” Danny said looking at Jazz, “And second he was shooting at me!”_

_“Maybe you should have let him hit you,” Jazz said as she turned away to walk home, “then innocent bystanders wouldn’t get hurt.”_

_\-------------_

_“Finally caught that ghost,” Danny said walking into Fenton Works, “He was about ready to attack this lady cause he couldn’t overshadow her.”_

_Jazz was sitting in the front room reading a book, “Wasn’t he the same one who you picked a fight with this morning?” she asked without looking up from her book._

_“Yeah,” Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, “But he was attacking the Nasty Burger.”_

_“Why didn’t you stop him then?” Jazz sighed as she lowered her book to look at Danny, “I swear there are times I think you do more harm than good.”_

_Jazz lifted her book back up. Before she blocked her view of Danny, she saw he had tears running down his cheeks._

_\-------------_

_“J-Jazz,” Danny said walking into Jazz’s room, “C-can we please talk? I-I really need to talk to someone.”_

_“For crying out loud, Danny!” Jazz yelled, slamming her book on her bed. Danny flinched at her tone._

_“P-please J-Jazz,” Danny said tears threatening to spill, “I-I’m begging you!”_

_“How many times do I have to tell you,” Jazz said standing up, “I don’t CARE!”_

_Jazz walked over to Danny and stood over him. Danny’s tears started to fall. Jazz yelled, “I want you out of MY LIFE, DANNY!”_

_Danny then turned and flew out of the room, and Jazz then heard a door slam._

_“Well that went great,” Jazz said with a smirk as her eyes glowed a bright red. A womanly shadow came out of her as Jazz collapsed on the ground, “Did you see how depressed he was. It was delicious!”_

_“Spectra, why?” Jazz asked as Spectra tipped her head, “Why make me be aware!” Jazz looked up at Spectra with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_“To kill two birds with one stone,” Spectra said with a smile, “Well in this case three birds. I get all of your brother’s delicious misery. I also get your misery from the guilt of you hurting your precious baby brother. And finally I will get that Ghost brat out of the way!”_

_“What do you mean get out of the way?” Jazz asked standing up._

_Spectra grinned even wider, “I’ll leave you to find the ‘grand finale’. Ta!” she said as she disappeared._

_“DANNY!” Jazz yelled as she ran to the hallway. A blood-curdling scream could be heard coming from within the Fenton household._

\--------------

“All done,” Nikki said turning off the needle, “Here take a look.” Nikki led Jazz to a mirror and positioned her so that she could see the tattoo. A flaming pentagram.

“It looks great,” Jazz said smiling, “Thank you.”

“No prob,” Nikki said, “Now let me talk you though the proper care.”

Jazz listened to Nikki tell her everything, then she walked to the front. As Jazz waved bye to Kat, her phone rang.

Jazz opened her phone and saw it was her mom calling. “Hey mom,” Jazz said into her phone, as she walked out of the tattoo parlor.

“Jazz sweetie,” Maddie said from the phone, “The hospital called. They said Danny is starting to wake up. Your father and I are going down there, do you want to come?”

“Yes I do,” Jazz told her mom, “I am actually near the hospital, I’ll meet you there.”

“Ok honey. See you soon.”

“Bye mom,” Jazz said then hung up the phone. Jazz got in her car and sat the tattoo care products in the front seat. She then headed to the hospital.

“I need to explain and apologize to Danny,” she said to herself.

Jazz may have never wanted a tattoo, but if it meant she had a way to protect her little brother. Then she was glad she had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, when I saw this prompt I automatically thought of Supernatural. So this happened.


	3. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning bad puns ahead

"Danny," Maddie said walking into the kitchen, "Are you sure you want to stay and pass out candy tonight?"

"Yeah, mom," Danny replied as he put away the milk, "Tucker and Sam are going to help. We just want to watch movies tonight anyway."

"Ok, if you're sure," Maddie said sitting down at the table. "What are you going to wear tonight sweetie?"

Danny took a sip of his milk to hide his smirk. "Well, I was thinking he is popular with the kids," Danny started, "So I'm gonna dress up as Danny Phantom."

"I really don't approve of you dressing like him," Maddie said with a stern look, "But I guess we can be ok with it for tonight only."

"Sweet," Danny said, setting his cup next to the sink, "I'm gonna go and hang with Sam and Tuck for a bit. We need to pick up some last minute stuff."

\--------

"Danny! We are heading out!" Maddie called up the stairs.

"Be down soon mom!" Danny called back. The door then opened and Sam and Tucker came in dressed up.

"Oh, your costumes are great!" Maddie said looking them over, "Tucker you make a great Pharaoh, and Sam I love your design for Poison Ivy."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton," Sam and Tucker said in unison. Then their jaws dropped as the saw Danny coming down the stairs because Danny was not Fenton, he was Phantom. Why was he Phantom with his parents still here?!

"What do you think mom?" Danny asked giving his best friends a smirk.

"Oh, wow," Maddie said turning around, "You did a lot of detail. How much did this cost you?"

"Well," Danny started as Jazz and Jack came into the room, "Making it felt like it took half my life away."

Jazz and Sam glared at Danny for that comment as Tucker snickered.

"Danny Boy, great job!" Jack said patting Danny on the back, " I almost believed you where that ghost boy!"

"Yeah, I did pretty good," Danny said smiling at his parents.

"Well, we are going to head out, bye Danny!" Jack said hugging Danny as Maddie was saying her goodbyes to Jazz.

"Have fun tonight sweetie," Maddie said giving Danny a hug and a kiss on his forehead as Jack hugged Jazz.

After they walked out the door, Jazz smacked Danny upside the head.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?!"

"For that 'it took half my life' comment," Jazz said giving Danny a stern look, "It wasn't funny."

"It kinda was, cause it's true," Tucker piped in.

"Don't encourage him," Sam said to Tucker. She then turned to Danny, "Seriously Danny Phantom for your costume? I feel like that is cheating."

"Ok, one: kids love Danny Phantom," Danny started, counting on his fingers, "I heard a lot of them shouting at me as I flew by saying they are going to be me for Halloween. Two: I was too busy fighting ghosts to make a costume. And three: that was the first time mom and dad was loving to me as Phantom."

Jazz shook her head and said, "Well little brother, I am going to go to my thing. You three have fun."

The three shouted out their goodbyes as Jazz left.

"So comedy horror or horror that isn't that scary to us now?" Danny asked, going to the TV.

\---------

_Knock knock._ "Trick or treat!" Little kid voices came through the door.

"I'll get it," Danny said floating off the couch, "Pause the movie?"

Sam paused the movie as her and Tucker turned around to see the trick or treaters and their reaction to Danny.

Danny opened the door and saw a group of five kids. One girl was that werewolf girl from that monster doll line. Another girl was a witch, two boys where Captain America and Iron Man, and the last boy was Danny Phantom.

All of them went slack jawed and whispered, "Danny Phantom."

"Wait," the little Iron Man said. He took a step back and looked up at the Fenton Works sign, "Guys, this can't be the real Danny Phantom."

"Why do you say that?" The Captain America asked.

"Hello!" Iron Man said pointing at the sign, "This is a ghost hunter's house. Why would a ghost be here?"

"I think he is real!" The witch exclaimed.

"I'm undercover here," Danny said with his finger to his lips.

"See!" The werewolf girl said, "He is Danny Phantom!"

"This undercover work is kind of a _sweet_ deal for me," Danny grinned holding up the bowl of candy. Sam and Tucker groaned behind him at the pun.

The little Danny Phantom crossed his arms and said, "You can't be Danny Phantom. That wasn't a very good pun."

"Dang, you caught me," Danny said, snapping his fingers, "I better try a better pun next time."

Danny then passed out the candy to the kids and went back to watch the movie.

\----------

For the rest of the night the Fenton household got over a hundred kids; Sam had to have more candy delivered, so they can see Danny Phantom passing out candy. Danny saw some kids dressed up as his ghostly enemies, 1/3 dressed up as him, and the rest as other things. He saw one kid dressed up as his 'cousin'. He got permission from her mother to take a picture to show Danielle.

"Wow," Danny said as he turned off the porch light, "that was a lot of kids."

"Yeah, dude," Tucker said, "They all wanted to see and meet the Danny Phantom."

"Even though some didn't believe it was you," Sam added.

"Yeah. Seeing is believing," Danny said sitting in between his friends, "So it's a good thing I wasn't invisible."

"Ugh, Danny!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: My best friend likes to make people believe that cow tipping is real. And I do live close to Joplin, MO


End file.
